Juntos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Con Hinata, era mucho más fácil triunfar sobre un laberinto espinado cómo lo era la vida. Eran un vínculo exclusivo que, entre ellos, nadie podía interferir en esa absurda amistad formada días después de haber incoado en el equipo de Karasuno, pero todo era juntos. (KageHina)
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!

 **Pareja** : KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata)

 **Disclaimer** : Esta obra no es mi propiedad, los derechos intelectuales son de sus respectivos creadores y animadores. Sin embargo, eso no me impiden al intentar hacer un homenaje hacia éstos, uno gay (?)

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

Este capítulo es dedicado a **Moru Evas** no es mucho lo que hice, sin embargo, te lo quiero dar de todo corazón, después de todo…¡Feliz cumpleaños! TuT

 _ **Disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

Los habían catalogado como un dúo invencible, uno que podía ir por las adversidades destrozando las barreras que se interpusieras en su camino, destruyendo con satisfacción todos los óbices a la grandeza, con Hinata, era mucho más fácil triunfar sobre un laberinto espinado cómo lo era la vida. Eran un vínculo exclusivo que, entre ellos, nadie podía interferir en esa absurda amistad formada días después de haber incoado en el equipo de Karasuno, sólo ellos podían entenderse, saber los problemas con atormentaba al ajeno, pero a su vez eran susceptibles a herirse mutuamente cómo lo fue en el campamento de verano. Eran un combinación tan leonina y precisa, para el resto del mundo, para ellos.

 _ **Pero todo era juntos**_

Kageyama no lo admitiría libremente, pero, necesitaba que Hinata volviera a expresarse primitivamente cómo lo había hecho durante ese partido. Palabras que perforaron su alma, no obstante, le permitieron volver a ser el mismo.

Kageyama necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que esos labios volvieran a proferir, con traviesa calma, aquella brutal oración que causaba estragos dentro de él.

Mismos estragos que llegaban a aliviarlo.

-Kageyama .-

Prescindía de ese llamado, no era el que quería.

-Kageyama .-

No era necesario

-¡Rey!

Ese tampoco, mierda, Hinata estúpido.

-No importa, que sea que es lo que tiene tan distraído, Kageyama .-El azabache rebotó un poco al aire al escuchar la voz de Hinata con seriedad, volteó con una destructiva paciencia hacia el más bajo que no apartaba esa mirada brillante y depredadora sobre él, frunciendo el ceño despacito una sonrisa aterradora se formó en la punta de sus labios.

Hinata se advirtió que quizá lo mejor era callarse, pero, insuflado de valentía se aventuró a continuar con su apoyo moral.

-Juntos somos invencibles, Kageyama .-Comentó, sin lógica y una cándida intención de quitar la severa expresión que hace unos minutos había estado domeñado las expresiones del rey. – Así que no te preocupes por eso.- Hinata sabía que Kageyama llegaba a tener una aterradora influencia sobre él, por lo que verlo sumergido en un silencio incómodo, en su interior le causaba una sensación amarga que lo ahogaba, por eso, decidió disiparla con alguna que otra palabra alegre.

Afonía.

-Sigue con el entrenamiento, idiota.- Dejó de resbalar el peso de su mano sobre la cabeza alborotada y realizando un sonido grotesco. Hinata comenzó a sobarse con una expresión molesta reflejada explícitamente.

-¡Sólo quería ayudar!

-¡Ayudarías más en el entrenamiento! .-Chilló, mirando a Hinata alejarse no sin antes que éste empezara soltar un repertorio de insultos a su persona.

Suspiró, frustrado, tuvo el ligero pensamiento de que Hinata llegaba a ser peligroso en más de un sentido, no sólo por esa impresionante velocidad y su casi descomunal facultad de salto, también, un arma letal que tenía a su favor era poder articular oraciones de auxilio en tu momento de más desafuero personal.

Podía ser un idiota en ámbitos escolares o estrategias deportivas, pero, de alguna manera siempre escogía las palabras adecuadas que llegaban a acicalarte el alma, dejártela tranquila. Y gracias a ellos, el cúmulo de nubes problemáticas que llegaban a fastidiarte se disipaban a la luz imponente de Hinata que gobernaba sobre la cancha, sobre la vida, sobre todo.

Era cómo un sol, llegaba de nuevo, siempre efectivo y alegre, aunque a veces tortuoso y algo travieso, a todos los que conocía culminaba por entregarles una sensación venenosa de paz que todos podían disfrutar. Pero era un Sol pequeño, no podía brillar por su cuenta, él lo necesitaba para brillar más que nadie.

Se jactó de saber aquello.

 _ **Juntos**_

Sí, era lo que necesitaban.

 _ **Juntos**_

Era lo necesario para triunfar sobre todos.

 _ **Sólo él y Hinata**_

No necesitaban nadie más.

No importaba las adversidades que llegasen a presentar sobre ellos en un futuro incierto.

 _A mi lado eres invencible_

Porqué los dos estaban juntos.

 **Juntos**

Esa palabra nunca le había sentido tan bien como ahora a Kageyama.

 _ **Notas finales**_

¿Qué tal? Es que a ellos no los puedo ver de una manera morboso T.T Sólo puedo darles algún ámbito genuino, pero, ahhh es mi primer Kageyama, puedo tomarlo como Shonen ai TuT

¡Felices deseos a todos!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí c:


End file.
